


Harry Potter and the Squib in Purple Shorts

by Sparkle 94 (acpendra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Badass Hannah, Hannah is Alois's demon not Claude, I like Claude but I wanted Alois to catch a break, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutilation, Sadism, Violence, clever Alois, squib Alois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpendra/pseuds/Sparkle%2094
Summary: Harry is rescued from the Graveyard by two odd individuals.
Relationships: Hannah Annafellows & Alois Trancy, one sided Alois x Harry
Kudos: 8





	Harry Potter and the Squib in Purple Shorts

“ Crucio!” Harry screams his bones feel like his flesh is melting off them even knowing about the unforgivable curse does not prepare him for the utter agony of being subject to it. 

The Death eaters laugh gleefully. 

“ PATHETIC!” sneers a voice loudly The clearing falls silent. Harry breaths hard trying to shake away the crippling pain he can still feel. 

The attention is on a blond boy wearing a purple crop top and shorts who is being carried by a woman with blue hair and purple lips who looks vaguely eastern. She’s wearing a maids outfit 

“ Look Hannah the adults are waving their sticks about” the boy proclaims as she sets him down. “ Not in front of the children, Voldy” the blond boy mock scolds. 

The death eaters start muttering to each other with surprise. 

“ You!” Voldemort hissed 

“ Its bad manners not inviting me to the party, after all, I am one of your wizarding lords” the blond boy remarks. 

“ Only because that mad fool Lord Trancy” The Dark lord raged. 

“ Liked little boys” the blond giggled. “ Funny thing is I didn’t even need magic, just the right words whispered in his ear and the exact thing to drop in his tea” 

Harry is struck dumb he’s completely mental! 

Voldemort's screamed Crucio curse hits its mark but the boy's screams of agony turn quickly to howling laughter. 

“ You think that’s funny you filthy squib!” Voldemort's red eyes glint with anger. 

“ While you were tormenting me, Hannah stole all their toys” the blond boy grins demonically. 

Harry suddenly realizes that the purple-haired woman is in fact holding every wand in the clearing with a savage grin her eyes turn red and she snaps all of them cleanly. Except for one which she tosses to Alois. 

“ Oh dear we’re halfway done and you shits appear to be losing the game” The blond twirls it with delight. 

Harry is reminded of the odd character from the Alice and Wonderland special he caught two seconds of before Aunt Petunia switched it quickly off ignoring Duddly’s tempter tantrum. 

“ What game is that Alois?” Voldemort says a note a restraint in his voice.

Alois races through the surprised crowd of Death eaters grinning wildly. 

“ Kill him! Choke him, break his neck surely you can manage one squib!” Voldemort is clearly livid. 

Alois dodges the first pair of clumsy hands laughing he ducks and weaves behind the tombstones blowing raspberries at his pursuers. 

“ Look out!” Harry warns as one death eater sneaks up behind him. 

“ Gotcha!” MacNair crows grabbing his arm.

Alois turns and gives him a right hook directly to the face, followed by a kick to the ribs. Then he reaches Harry and helps him to his feet. “ You ok?” 

Harry nods Alois shoves his wand back into his hand. “ Good, I’m going to need some magical offense or we’re bloody buggered!” the boy yells as Voldemort comes toward them. 

“ Expellalarmus!” Harry yells only for Voldemort to block 

“ How about something more deadly than a disarming spell!” Alois raged yelping as one of Voldemort's curses nearly hits him. 

Then Voldemort opens his mouth and starts hissing “ Nagani dinner is served!” 

“ Get behind me!” Harry yells putting himself in front of Alois just as the large snake speeds towards them fangs outstretched he prepares for the bite only for Hannah to rush in front of them both taking the bite in the arm. 

“ His highness is not your meal!” the woman said pleasantly before shaking the large Snake to the ground and smashing it under her heel. 

Voldemort cries out in distress at the sight and aims a curse at her. 

Hannah dodges sweeping Alois into the safety of her arms and whisking Harry behind her. 

“ What are you?” the Dark Lord sounds uncertain 

Hannah's eyes go red. 

Voldemort's face turns white " You made a contract with the squib" 

Hannah looks at Alois affectionately " When he cried out in pain and anguish, only I heard his passion" She takes his hand and kisses his ring.   
"He is my Highness and I am forever, his Black Knight. I will let neither Heaven nor Hell have such a precious treasure" 

" You cannot devour my soul," Voldemort said as if to reassure himself.

“ Your soul isn’t even fit for consumption” Hannah smiled sadistically “ However what kind of Maid would I be if I let the screams of my master go unavenged?” Then Harry watches in horror as she tears Voldmorts arm completely off his own inhuman shrieks fill the clearing. 

Alois claps his hands with childish glee. 

“ Do you want me to kill the rest of them?” Hannah asked of the cowering death eaters 

“ No!” Harry yelled “ They’ve had enough, They seem to have um learned their lesson” 

He honestly doubts it but the cries of Voldemort are still ringing in his ears as terrible as the Death Eaters he can’t take any more of this brutality. These two are far scarier than Voldemort! 

“ Well, Hannah I guess we should listen to the Hero, I’m bored anyway” Alois fakes a yawn. 

“ There’s a port key,..... and Cedric” Harry feels guilt and pain swim through him. “ If I can touch I can get back” 

“You’re not going back, like a butterfly from a Spiders’s web I freed you. I get to keep you” Alois cups Harry’s face. 

He twists away “ Your mad, completely mental!” Harry exclaims pointing his wand at him. 

“ Now, now is that any way for a Hero to behave?” Alois lectured “ Hannah pick him up we’re going!” he orders. The boys pulls down the sleeve of his crop top to reveal a strange marking with a delicate butterfly in the center. Harry feels lifted by the strange woman and loses it. 

“ No stop it! You can’t take me you can’t!” the boy insists hysterically. “ Cedric! He killed Cedric I have to …..warn them that he’s back and…..” Alois cuts him off by stroking his hair soothingly. 

“ Poor thing you’ve been through a lot” the face of the blond softens “ I can’t trust the old man to protect the most important piece on the board”

Despite how terrifying he is the boy’s touch is gentle and caring, he places a little kiss on Harry’s forehead  
“ We’ll kill them all, we’ll have a big tea party with chocolate frogs, and cauldron cakes and dead Death Eaters their limbs strewn prettily about the room” Alois’s tone is still comforting in its lull despite what he’s saying. 

“ Hannah pick up the body! We’ll send him off with lots of pretty flowers” Alois murmurs to Harry hugging his shivering body. 

“We can even invite your friends, to the party if you behave.” the blond whispers into his ear playfully before climbing onto Hannah’s shoulders perching on them like a King seated atop his throne.  
" I can't wait to see the looks on their stupid faces when they see their god crippled" Then the Chosen one is spirited away by the two unknown individuals into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a longer fic idea based on the realization the wizarding world sucks! If you happen to be a non-wizard born into it. But I realized I didn't want to write lots of Hogwarts scenes. 
> 
> The idea was Luka and Alois were both squibs and were pureblood Lord Trancy's actual son's skeevy perv got with a much younger woman. Alois put up with his bigoted crap for years to protect Luka and took all the abuse, yes it was like cannon but snapped after some of his father's death eater buddies got drunk went too far, and killed his brother. 
> 
> There was a trial but due to ministry corruption and wizarding bias. Mr. Trancy got off the abuse charges were dismissed and Alois was forced to go back to him. So he got rid of his father and inherited the title. Which angered other purebloods enough to try and kill him because how dare a squib get pure blood property.
> 
> So Alois summoned Hannah for protection originally she was just in it for the soul the deal is she helps Alois destroy every death eater. He treated her a lot similarly to cannon earlier in the relationship but over time Hannah grew to view Alois more affectionately and the two of them built a more positive relationship build on trust.
> 
> But Hannah's affection is dark she's not human so she doesn't love as one so the relationship isn't normal both of them have unhealthy views on what it means to love so yeah. 
> 
> Hannah can't kill Voldemort because of prophecy, Harry has to do it. As for Alois's motives I gave hints to them in his dialog.


End file.
